1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape cases, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tape case specifically designed for attachment to an interior ceiling portion of a motor vehicle. Various types of tape storage cases are available for the organized storage of audio cassette tapes. Such tape cases are difficult to access by a driver or an occupant of a motor vehicle. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a tape case which includes a stationary housing provided with VELCRO and magnetic fasteners for securement to the interior ceiling of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tape cases are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a tape case is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,075, which issued to G. Veralrud on Oct. 6, 1981. This patent discloses a holder for receiving and supporting magnetic tape cassettes in the form of a generally rectangular housing provided with a plurality of dividers U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,655, which issued to R. Smith on Dec. 22, 1981, discloses a holder for tape cartridges which is in the form of a generally rectangular box provided with spaced shelves. Spaced ribs are provided on the shelves with a different spacing to hold additional items having a different width in transverse position in the box. In this manner, the box or holder has the capability of snugly and efficiently holding within it rectilinear articles of different widths and overall sizes, such as, for example, TV and computer game cartridges or video tape cartridges, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,196, which issued to J. Fuller on Dec. 13, 1983, discloses a rotary filing device wherein mounting strips adapted to receive a container for an item or items to be stored are linked together in an endless chain and supported at each end in common recesses in a frame such that the chain is movable by tilting successive strips to provide access to each container in turn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,084, which issued to J. Berkman on May 21, 1985, discloses a case having a generally rectangular housing provided with a plurality of drawers. The drawers are provided with compartmentalized dividers for storing boxed or unboxed audio cassette tapes U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,066, which issued to W. Howard on Dec. 16, 1986, discloses a cassette carrying case having a generally rectangular briefcase configuration. A rectangular bottom of the case is formed with recesses for accommodating cassettes. A dome shaped top is hinged to the rectangular bottom and carries a domed styrene plastic insert that nests in the top and is formed with a number of parallel ribs that engage the tops of the cassettes when nested in the recesses in the bottom portion of the case.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a rotary cassette tape storage carousel for mounting to an interior ceiling portion of a vehicle. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a rotary carousel mounted within a stationary housing by a piston rod mechanism for selective extension and retraction in a controlled and cushioned manner. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tape cases, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tape cases, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.